The Shadow of Light
by T4goodro
Summary: The untold story of Mace Windu's escape and his Sith apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction submission

* * *

The cold air rushing past the master's body as he was hurtling towards the ground was biting through his cloak and leaving the sting of death. The cruisers and speeders were moving in their lanes in the sky not noticing the falling body nor the certain doom that he was facing. Mace Windu had failed. He failed to bring the Sith Lord Sidious, who had been masquerading as Senator Palpatine, to justice before the Jedi council. Remorse and depression began to set in and the master closed his eyes to embrace his final end. _No, I have failed my brothers, but I will not let the dark side win. _Master Windu let out a powerful force blast to the nearest speeder as it whizzed by, propelling his body back towards the senate building and spinning the vehicle out into the city night. Arching his back he pulled his body into a midair roll and began to skim along a tower of the building. The sizzle of the powerful lightsaber being powered on gave Mace Windu a sense of calm as it became an extension of his body and the force around him. He swung his arm and sliced the purple blade into the metal building griping the hilt with all his might as the friction of the weapon slowed his descent. Molten metal and glass began to drip and splatter onto the skin of the master burning him. Roaring and gritting his teeth he bore the pain of the burns and his fall slowly was stopped. Bouncing his gaze over the façade of the building he spotted a window in which an escape would be possible. He quickly began swinging on his hilt towards the glass and release in a high arch pulling his lightsaber out of the building with hum. The glass shattered around him as he plunged into it. He powered down his lightsaber before it could harm him in his roll on the floor with glass tinkling as it fell around him. Bloodied and burnt the Jedi rolled himself to a sitting position. "What a day", He sighed as he slowly got up. He staggered as he found his footing; His body not cooperating or willing to submit. He began to move along the corridor with resolve because he knew if he didn't keep moving he would be dead along with the other Jedi in the senator's office. _No, not senator. Sith._ He thought to himself then cursed all Sith under his breath as he gritted his teeth. The burns were slowly being rubbed raw from his robes brushing up against them. He moved silently and as quickly as he could letting the Force guide him to a main hall where other delegates would be socializing. _Keep moving. Just keep moving._ He finally found a main hallway that had some senators and other dignitaries milling around not knowing what powerful evil had them under its thumb and was in such a position to have them all wiped out in the blink of an eye.

Moving through the crowds Mace Windu made it to the court yard of the senate building without being spotted by anyone, if he had been spotted no one said anything. Walking toward the closest transport station he noticed there was an unusual amount of troopers patrolling around the building. They have become too common of a sight on Coruscant. Even though Mace had been assigned his own battalion of commandos and been given the title of General he did not fully trust them, due to the fact that they were an unauthorized army set into place by a dead Master. He strode up to the droid in charge of the speeders and handed over his transport chip. The droid looked at it pensively then immediately drew a small blaster and began firing and calling out to the near buy troopers. _Fulfill Order 66! Criminal! Criminal! Jedi Criminal!_ The troopers dashed over and began firing their weapons at the Jedi master. Mace Windu drew his lightsaber and blocked all the blaster bolts that were being fired. He was getting ticked off and the rage of his inner darkness began rise.

"Ya know I have had a pretty rotten day", He yelled over the firing. "I failed in killing a maniac Sith, I watched as my fellow masters died at his hand, I fell out of a window a couple hundred stories, and now you all are getting pent up about me wanting to get my speeder and go home." He slowly began walking towards the cluster of troopers, blocking and deflecting everything they fired at him. He began to deflect them back at the soldiers and they dropped like flies. Soon only a few of them stood in defiance continuing their assault. With a swings of his lightsaber they were all sprawled on the ground, dead. The master then snapped his gaze over to the troublesome droid. Lifting the droid from the ground with the force he flung the hunk of scrap metal again and again against the metal flight pad. Excessive? Yes, but it made him feel good and it appeased his wrath.

A wrist communicator began to beep on one the wrists of the corpses and it drew the attention of the Jedi master. He returned to his pile of carnage and found the device that was beeping. He opened the message and it read:

Unit 634: Order 66 has been given. Jedi Mace Windu was checked-in as alive after an incident with Lord Sidious and was seen in your area. If seen kill on sight. Please give status update.

That was the second time Order 66 has been mentioned today. The Jedi master puzzled over what the order meant as he began to reply, but half way through the force began to scream in anguish and pain as the lights of countless Jedi were being snuffed out. The pain and the sorrow racked Mace Windu's already exhausted and injured body. The ripple kept on for agonizing minutes but then dropped off to a still silence, a dark silence. He finished his message stating that troopers had succeeded but they all had either died or were mortally wounded and had already taken care of the body. He sent the message but did not wait around for the reply. He turned quickly to the speeder pad stepping over the pile of metal he had made earlier from the droid and got into his vehicle and piloted away into the cold, dark, dead night. The night of the Sith.


	2. Chapter 2

With a hood drawn over his head Mace Windu moved with the other travelers from the platform to the starship awaiting its refugee passengers. Traders, immigrants, down-their-luck Aliens, probable law breakers, and himself, feeling much like livestock, filed into the cargo hold of the ship. Master Windu had barely gotten past the troopers who were checking all in-coming and out-going passengers most likely looking for Jedi and others Lord Sidious wanted dead. Not twenty four hours had passed since he had fallen out of the Senator's office window and barely escaped the fall. Looking around the hold where he was moved into he found a quiet corner in which he could relax and observe those he was traveling with. He gingerly let his back touch the wall and shifted trying to find something comfortable, which was rather hard due to the fact that his light saber was strapped up on his back instead of its usual spot on his side. He couldn't risk the having someone let alone a imperial trooper, as they were now called, see his weapon and call him out.

The time for departure had come and you could hear the engines roar to life and the sudden weightlessness as the ship rocketed into the late afternoon sky headed to the next port then the next. He had to get off at one of the ports but where? He closed his eyes and sat crossed legged and began to meditate and let his mind drift into the ever flowing stream of the force. This once calming and slow river of power had become darker and more turbulent now that the Dark side had taken a strong foot hold in the universe and many Jedi had been slain. He listened to the all the sounds surrounding him and the connection to all. He managed to identify all of the passengers as not a threat just refugees like himself looking for a new place to live. A small tug on his subconscious alerted him that someone or something was trying to tap into his mind but it was a kind soft prodding. He let the nameless visitor into his mind. It was Yoda. His voice echoed in Windu's head "_Contact me, much to discuss we have_." The silhouette of Yoda's mind withdrew as soon as he was assured that his message was delivered and was understood. The fugitive Jedi's eyes slid open and he stood from his corner and left the small cargo hold. Walking down the main passage way he spotted a dead-end corridor off to the side that would serve as a good spot to contact Master Yoda. Squatting behind a pile of crates and double checking if the coast is clear, Mace Windu pulls out a holo-com and dials for Master Yoda. The blue holograph blinked on as soon as his call was answered. Yoda looked tired and haggard the screams and deaths had taken its toll on him as well. The two Jedi stared at each other not knowing where to start, not knowing what really to say. The silence was broken when Yoda lowered his head and whispered, "Sad tragic days, these are. Many deaths and many betrayals. Glad I am to see that you are alive."

Windu nodded and replied, "I am glad to see you alive as well, Master."

Yoda smiled a little and quizzed, "Wondering why I am contacting you are you not?"

"It's not a usual occurrence to be calling you in a cargo hallway on a flight to with other refugees," Windu check over his shoulder again making sure he was alone.

"True. Called you I have because you must go into exile. Hide from the Sith and his evil, you must. Also called you to tell you of an ancient prophecy I have."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Windu shifted uncomfortably and raised an eye brow to emphasize his question.

"Of a dark rage filled Jedi training a shadow, a child of darkness. This apprentice with be a balance and will neither be tied to Dark nor Light." Yoda's penetrating eyes met with Mace Windu's eyes. The full meaning sunk in into the master's soul and gripped it in its cold grip.

"A Sith? I am to train a Sith?" Mace exclaimed. The only reply that he got was a small nod from Yoda. Mace's mouth turned into a thin line and nodded in return.

"Let it be" Master Windu said finally. "Where do I look for my apprentice?"

"Go to where all Sith live, you must", the hologram wavered a little then was disconnected entirely.

_If the prophecy is true I am the rage filled Jedi, but where do all Sith live? _Mace Windu rose from his seat and made way back to the hold where he was earlier puzzling over everything. He settled back down into the corner and closed his eyes searching his memory for anything he might have read during his study of the Sith. Finally it came to him. On the outer rim, the once revered and holy place of the Sith where they once trained all their apprentices and where their Lords held their strongholds. The one place completely saturated by the Dark Side.

Korriban.


End file.
